


Insanity's Relief

by XenaHime53



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Reapers, Blood and Gore, Cat Ears, Collars, Eventual Smut, F/M, Horror, Humor, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstood Gaara, Neko!Yoruichi, No Hollows, Powerful Characters, Romance, Sakura Bashing, Soul Bond, Uchiha Sasuke Bashing, hime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaHime53/pseuds/XenaHime53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara, for as long as he could remember, was abused by his family and the village he wanted respect from. Alone, the demon inside of him that thirsted for blood became his friend and the only one that understood him.. until he came acrossed a playful neko named Yoruichi that Shukaku claimed as his mate. What happens when the day comes that the demon loves more than itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I always wanted to do a Yoruichi (Bleach) story paired up with a Naruto Character. I also like the idea of her with the Akatsuki paired up as a mated neko and write mayhem, (I found one before but the writer denied even writing it all together.. -.- ) but that will probably come at a later date. This is with her and Gaara - kick ass idea for the best kick ass characters.
> 
> This is set in the Chunin Exams, before that is where it starts off. Yoruichi, Soi Fong, Kisuke, Byakuya, Ichigo and some others from Bleach will be taking the exams. Yoruichi is a princess in the show and I ran with that but with Kenpachi as her old brother, and Soi Fong as Yoruichi's friend/personal servant/side-kick.
> 
> Team : Yoruichi (neko) - Kisuke - Soi Fong. Aside from the obvious ones I don't know who will be paired with who but I will figure it out in the end.

The sun hung high in the desert as a group kicked it behind them creating a smoke as they ran, pale blue green eyes that were outlined in tanuki-like black rings stared emotionless straight ahead when something caught in the peripheral vision of them making the red head turn his head to another small sand storm that followed another group that made the eyes narrow in suspicion. There wasn't any more Sunagakure ninja going to take the Chunin exams and no one leaving the village except the fifteen in their group.

The was someone there, someone that made the never sleeping demon inside of him turn it's head back in interest, his boredom completely gone. Inside his ear there were whispers of someone female was making him drawn to her on accident. He was more than just a tad bit curious to see if she was more than just a weak little thing that would no doubt annoy him to no end, and luckily for him one of the .. 'instructors' noticed too and cautiously led the group over when swords clashed.

Gaara's vision zoned past the fighting pair boredly and locked his eyes with a beautiful dark skinned girl that looked to be around his age. Her curves were encased in a black backless, sleeveless undershirt underneath an orange over shirt that had two white straps on either side of her shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist with a small ninja travel pack poking out slightly on the back of her right hip along with a simple back pack. She wore black stretch with a paired of light weight black shoes on her feet for stealth. Her dark purple hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, a red ribbon tied in a tight lazy bow. There was also a loose beige neck warmer around her neck, and Gaara could see what looked like a black cat collar with a simple white bell around her neck and wondered if she was as hot as he thought she was traveling like that in the desert... and why the hell did he care?

 _Mate._ Shukaku all but purred inside of him and it was all the self control Gaara had that made him not blink rapidly. He.. er, they had a mate? That was why it seemed like they were being pulled to her? Why had he not been made aware of this before? ...and was she even a ninja, anyways? He couldn't feel any chakra coming off of her at all, but if she was his mate ...she must be at least able to fight, right? Gaara stared at her deeply, ignoring the sound of what seemed like loud drums echoing to him from underneath his feet as the battling pair ran at each other. The bright orange threw him off and made him believe that maybe she _dared_ rouge ninja to try and pick a fight with her..

These people had the same symbol on their headband, a symbol that he didn't recognize. Instead of one symbol like his own sand hour glass, theirs had a crest in the center of the metal. There were two squares laying on top of each other, one vertical and the other horizontal, with stars delicately placed north, south, east and west. In the center was a diamond that had an sideways half moon. The arch towards the sky, and while he didn't understand it it seemed one of the instructors did.

Gaara masked his curiosity as the man to his far left paled just as the two connected swords again and the dark haired female that he was drawn to had both amusement and intelligence in those slanted cat like, almost unnatural, golden colored eyes. The petite young woman next to her had a glare in her gray eyes as she stepped forward to separate the two in a simple black kimono. Her black hair was wore in two long braids that were bound with white cloth and each ending in a large gold ring.

One of the men yelled as he lunged at the younger one that had spiky orange hair, fairly tall height with a lean build with peach skin and brown eyes. Just as the female was going to get hit, the girl Gaara was drawn to reacted. Before his sand was half way to her, it reacting without so much as a thought to the girl being in danger, she pushed the one that looked a lot like her a few yards back. The man struggled to get up for a second but when he did he revealed that he possessed a tall, muscular frame, with a long face that had pronounced cheek bones and pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges. His hair was long stringy black that had bells on the end and had dark green eyes with a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face.

"You hurt Soifon, Kenpachi? Brother or not, and I will kick your ass." His mate growled lowly at what must have been her brother, who looked at her in contempt to see if he really wanted to fight with her right now before for what may have been the first time in his life, decided against it.

"That.. That symbol.." She lifted up her head from here she was helping 'Soifon' up after her accidental fall, and groaned lowly. The sound made the men try to analyze her further and their eyes widened in what may have been fright as they seemed to have recognized her. Gaara privately didn't understand their reactions to her presence, she was nothing like him. She seemed more playful than bloodthirsty, so the terrified glints in each of the instructors eyes made Gaara wonder just who this girl before him was.

"I will let you handle this one." She growled to her older brother before giving Soi Fong a playful look before running over to one of her other friends and snatching the dark green and white striped hat right off of his head to reveal a scattered mess of blond curls.

"Yoruichi!" The blond yelled out her name in outrage, though there was also a resigned edge to his tone of voice, almost as if he should have expected this but didn't. Others watched blankly as he began to run after her with panting breath as he tried to retrieve his hat back. Soifon chuckled and ran after them also, but not before looking back at the curious group for one last time. A dark haired young man kept a stoic straight face as he shook his head, seemingly annoyed by her antics, when the others around him just looked like this was nothing new.

Temari turned her teal eyes, her blonde hair that was gathered into four ponytails swaying softly at the movement, to one of her brothers Kankuro and all his war paint on his face. Both of them were trying to still figure out a few things - like why one of the siblings had bells on the pointed ends of his hair, what did the symbol that was on all of the other group's headbands mean, and how the hell did the female counterpart of the two move so fast.. They shared a look and shrugged before looking down at their sadistic other sibling and widened their eyes when they saw that he wasn't between them like he should have been, like the imaginary dotted lines of his shorter than average frame should have been.

Temari shared a weary look with her brother, in her mind imagining the image of Gaara running off to see what the others from before were up to and just as they both were tip toeing backwards away from the group they paused in shock when they heard something that they heard a few times but thought of it as a joke, "Prince Zaraki, we apologize for interrupting your spar-" The rest of it fell on deaf ears as the two siblings slowly looked at each other just as 'Kenpachi' laughed and said they were on there way to Konohagakure for the Chunin exams anyway.

 _Zaraki... As in the noble family that took in the last remaining Shihōin after their demise ..._ As in the royal ninja family of Tenshiheisōban - _GAARA!_ Temari's eyes widened, pulling Kankuro by the sleeve of his usual cat like outfit to the forest that was at the edge of the deset, praying beyond hope that her demonic brother's blood lust didn't kick in. She didn't miss the terrified looks that Suna shinobi gave the dark purple haired beauty, it was almost the same that she saw from their own people gave Gaara, and couldn't help but wonder why that was. The girl, Yoruichi, seemed to be just playful.. was there more darkness in the girl than she let people believe? Was she really the last  _Shihōin,_ the daughter of the royal ninja family of Tenshiheisōban that miraculously had been left alive?

Either way, if Gaara let's the Shukaku's blood lust consume him.. Not only will Sunagakure been shamed for the high offense against the throne..

_There will be a man hunt._

...

Gaara, in the cover of the shadow of the forest, blinked as his mate by the name of Yoruichi smiled teasing at her blond male friend and thinking that she was safe to show herself on top of her head popped up black cat ears and swaying behind her playful stance was a tail. She was... _a neko_. Different.. _Just like him_. There weren't many around that was for sure, and for the first time in what seemed like forever there was something glinting in his normally emotionless eyes. A feeling that was foreign grew inside of him, something that felt warm and Gaara was unsure if he liked it or not. He remembered a time when he was once a kind child who only wanted to have someone to play with.. He shook his head and thought to himself. She had to be the one from royal blood, set aside from the noble family that adopted her as their own.

She let a meow slip just as she tilted the hat down and sideways to her face to cover a eye and she jumped backwards, the sight of her being playful wasn't as annoying as it should have been. His blood lust wasn't directed at her but _the boy_ , her _friend -_  a thing that he kept trying to tell himself, thrived for her attention and to get his hat back.

Who was she to effect him like this, without even trying to?! He expected Shukaku to whisper insults about her, to tell him that she would turn her back on him just like his siblings did, just like his uncle that tried to kill him did. Just like the village he tried and failed to get respect from. The demon was silent, content for the first time to hear the laughter that spilled from Yoruichi's lips as her friend tried and failed yet again to get his hat from her. He wasn't afraid to admit, even to himself, that he was confused of Shukaku's silence until a whisper came invisible from right next to his ear.

Telling him that she was their **_mate_ ** and as such she would complete him in ways that nobody so much as tried before. That he will just have to learn to deal with her playful actions because she was in fact a neko - the actions of a kitten at times, and it was something Gaara didn't know what to do with. He never was allowed to have a lizard he found one day in the desert - let alone a cat. Shukaku's voice continued as if he hadn't been listening to his thoughts - telling him that she may have friends that were boys, but at the end of the day - she was **_theirs._**

Gaara was silent as he leaned against the tree, listening to both her and Soi Fong's laughter that mixed with the blond boy's protests that had the name of 'Kisuke Urahara' and used a finger to trace the kanji of love that was on the left side of his forehead that was of dried blood. It was a symbol he put there as an ever so important resolution all those years back... but he discovered he had a mate.

 _Supposedly someone that will be his and only his. Someone that would.._ He traced the scar again, wondering what to do when the day comes that the demon loves more than only itself?

The question's answer that he was waiting for didn't come.

...

**Okay, I thought that I would try something new. I love these two characters, and I love the idea that someone as awesome as Yoruichi is Gaara's mate. I liked how it turned out. This chapter was based off of an idea and I just went from there and started to type. I hope you like it just as much as I liked to write it.**

**Shukaku will be dark and yes, he will have blood lust but with Yoruichi - he will be as gray tinted as possible. It will want to .. not so much shield her from the blood lust, but try to impress her. A want he will channel through Gaara. Gaara will get to the strong, silent, elite, sexy type of character we just can't help but love. Matsuri will be in here and will try and epically fail to go after Gaara. I have little things that I want to happen, one of them being Yoruichi go to help Team Guy fight Kisame and fangirl with yellow bright stars in her eyes when she seems how big of** **he is. Lol, we may have lots of scenes for that to happen but I look forward to writing it.**

 **The cat collar : Over the years she has grown accustomed to it, _grudgingly_ , and it **was forced on her after birth - she hates it with a passion. She doesn't like the whole 'princess - royalty - blah, blah, blah**** **'. She is a powerful neko demon but the collar hinders her chakra - doesn't mean she won't be badass. She will break it eventually but for now, people will think she is just another ordinary girl with superspeed and badass strength. She will be close to Naruto, as well as Hinata, and seeing as how I despise a certain pink haired fangirl by the name of Sakura - _there will be bashing_. (damn annoying bitch not only) and there will be bashing of Saskue.**

**You can bet Yachiru's cute little face will be in this story as well. :)**

**Please review for me my darlings and tell me what you think?**

**T** **hank you soo much for reading. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

It happened all too quickly to process. One second Gaara was leaning against a high branch, his chakra carefully hidden as he listened to his mate laugh with her friends with mixed emotions. The next thing he knew he felt a presence in front of him. His sand reacted on instinct and without so much of a thought to protect him - only for his eyes to shoot open when he realized that the sand was ... _embracing_ the curvy body underneath. The only one that he would have wanted to protect other than himself was -

Even when her body was wrapped up in his sand, Yoruichi's golden orbs looked _playful._ As if she didn't mind being in the sand that killed hundreds of lives due to their mistreatment to him. A light wind took the dark green and white striped hat off of her head and made it spiral downward to it's rightful owner, and even though his neko had a pout on her lips about the game being over, Gaara couldn't help but feel a warm happy possessiveness that she no longer had someone else's belonging on her body.

While he was new to all of this 'mating' crap and 'love' was definitely a foreign concept for him, he had always been possessive of the things that were his. Maybe it was due to not having alot to begin with or maybe his whole harsh upbringing was to blame but at the end of the day, it all boiled down to the same concept. What was him belonged to only him. Maybe that was why he didn't know what to make of Yoruichi having friends, especially that boy. The image of anyone so much as _trying_ to flirt with _his mate_ sent him on edge and made the demon in him demand blood even though he couldn't sense any attraction coming off of the boy that was her friend.

He blinked the thoughts away and loosened his hold on his mate that tightened possessively in anger, letting her jump out of it with a smirk was mostly likely one of the hardest things that he had to do but he allowed it anyway. No matter what his thoughts about his mate were, she was still a person. He couldn't cage her no matter how much he wanted to, not without her hated him and that was something he couldn't live with. No matter what people thought about the monster he was, no matter how the demon thirsted for blood, it seemed to all melted away at her teasing look.

It was that, _right there_ , that made him feel confusion. He understood the mate part of it, no matter his disbelief that _he_ actually had one, but for one person that was supposed to be there.. His 'brother' and 'sister' didn't even bother to even try understand him, didn't look at him with anything else except for fear since day one, just like the people of Suna, his 'father' included.

What was it about her that calmed the demon, made him feel things that he never felt before, and made him second guess his hatred for all humanity? What was it about her that drew him in? She was different, that was for sure. He never met anyone quite like her... and he didn't even _know_ her yet.

Suddenly there was a soft poke on his left cheek, and he turned to see the dark purple haired female that seemed to weasel her way into his thoughts since he had met her just about ten minutes or so ago, giving him a smirk as she tilted her head calmly to the side. "Me thinks you think too much.." Her voice was playful, a tone that nobody ever used with him or even around him, and after a second he found that he liked it. It confused him that she knew where he was even without trying to find him and promptly shoved that into the pile he would have to learn about her, after all maybe it was the mating bond? What he didn't like though was Yoruichi tensing up all of a sudden, her eyes half glazed and with horror. She looked at him when he asked in his usual gravely, soft voice what was wrong before nodding slightly to the ground and jumping down to give that _boy_ the order of getting whoever was 'Kenpachi'.

"What is it, Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon stepped forward to her princess and friend with wide eyes that were shifting between Gaara and Yoruichi as he jumped down as well. Seconds later, Gaara could feel his 'siblings' come into the small clearing as well but didn't pay them any attention as Yoruichi looked off into the distance.

" _Blood_ .. and lots of it."

...

 _"Congratulations, Kenpachi! It's a girl!"_ The man in question grumbled again as he looked at the very small pink haired young girl with dark pink eyes and dressed in a rob that his too smug of a looking sister put her in before handing her back over to him. He wasn't quiet sure if the young girl, that Yoruichi gave the name Yachiru, lacked self preservation or it was something much bigger than that. To simply crawl over and giggle after touching his sword after Yoruichi and himself slaughtered the fool that killed her entire family. She gave him none of the reactions that he was expecting, seeing the horror that she had seen. The color of red was not paint and the pigs that were rouge ninja were sleeping.

But after Yoruichi named her, gave her to him with anime fake tears pouring down her face before skipping off with Soifon, well it was safe to say he was stuck. Kisuke merely shook his head in amusement, pulling his hat down to cover his smirk with the shadow it gave as the two of the sand siblings gave a sweatdrop and seemed unable to form what they were supposed to say to that, they were brother and sister of that younger boy that stared at Yoruichi with something Kenpachi couldn't name.. but anyway, he was stuck.

Even more so when the growing love the younger girl felt for his sister amplified when given with one huge bag of candy, something that surprised him since it was something Yoruichi didn't share with anyone but then again it wasn't her ball of yarn or something like that. If she shared that, he just might fall into a faint. There was another crunch somewhere by his ear as _Yachiru_ ate a piece of candy happily from the spot where she was hanging on the back of his shoulder and he couldn't help but smother a sigh.

In his personal opinion, they couldn't get to Konohagakure fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Childish laughter seemed to echo in the sunshine that smiled upon Konoha as the birds chirped playfully at each other in the air. It was so different than Suna and more than just the difference in the temperature in the air. People here didn't know him, sure they looked at him wearily but there wasn't any of the fear he grew to know and expect. He had a feeling thought that it was only a matter of time. Unlike the others around him, he wasn't fearful or ashamed of the demon inside of him. It was there with him as his only friend back when he was the naive, kind boy that let other's opinions actually matter to him. The blood lust may rule him more often than not but the people he targeted were cruel to him in one way or another. Calling him a freak - a monster they said, and over the years he asked himself, _"Why shouldn't he give them one, then?"_

"Eep!" Pale blue-green eyes slowly opened, becoming visable underneath short spiky red hair; and his normally vacant expression switched when he saw the small, energetic young girl with pink hair squeal when she was accidentally pushed into the boy that was his 'brother'. Kankuro, standing next to Temari in all his war paint and cat costume, slowly turned with a look of irritation on his features as he glared darkly down at the person that bumped into his lower back. However, it softened slightly when he recognized the little girl clad now in now a pink kimono that fit her small size perfectly.

She smiled softly and with an apology on her lips, she turned to skip off with the thought that maybe she would find a candy shop when she was called back by a boy that looked about as young as she was with dark brown hair. 'Yachiru', that was the name that his mate gave her, and while he couldn't understand how someone could go through what she had recently and still have her child-like innocence, the demon felt no need to have her blood. Maybe it was because Yoruichi seemed to like her, maybe it was because he could relate to her in ways that she may never know.. He truthfully didn't know what it was but all he did know was that she was safe from him and that's what mattered in the end. 

" _You_ shouldn't have to apologize, Yachiru-chan. _He_ should." For a little boy that couldn't even be in the academy yet, he had such an arrogance in his tone that made Gaara want to growl about kids today and their lack of manners. Hold could the youth think they could get anywhere in this word with such insolence? They would only be a wild card due to not following orderly conduct by their peers as well as their elders, and in most cases they would end up dead. Foolish, indeed.

Yachiru shook her head in firm denial to what he said, "Kitty-chan said that proper manners besides 'please' and 'thank you' are saying sorry when you do something wrong. _I_ bumped into _him_ \- I say sorry." She went ignored by her new found friend, something that made her face twist in annoyance with light pink chakra creating smoke spirals around her innocent facial structure before it disappeared the next second, it was enough time for Gaara to look at her with interest. Her chakra sprung from an all time low, from someone you wouldn't expect to hold their own in a fight, that skyrocketed to a level that you would expect to find in someone else older than her

Then the nickname 'Kitty-chan' registered in his mind, and it seemed his mate showed her the secret in what she was... how very interesting. His mate trusted the child that much and whilst he still had his doubts on the subject, Gaara respected Yoruichi's wishes. Not that he could do anything about it now, mind you. Gaara rolled his jade colored eyes from within his hiding place, his aura leaking out a deadly irritation as Kankuro picked a fight with not just the brat with an attitude but three others. One seemed like the older version of the brat except for having blond hair with a loud mouth, another was female and her pink short hair made it hard to not blink at her weak form when he realized it was a few shades lighter than Yachiru's. Only the younger girl was far stronger than her, he could tell that with only a dismissing glance at the older girl's chakra and such a fact made a smirk curve on his lips. The last one was male and had dark spiky hair that was sorta in the shape of a duck's butt; spiky, unkept and defying all the laws of gravity with it's upward slant.. and Gaara didn't know what to make of any of them as the dark haired boy threw a rock at Kankuro. Really, if Kankuro had just walked away from the little brat instead of arguing with the child - he wouldn't have been in the situation that he was in now.

The argument lasted about twelve seconds before Gaara found it hard to take anymore. He jumped down and growled lowly at Kankuro for disgracing the village with the behavior he was showing, and reached out a hand to the young girl that grasp ahold of a place in his mate's heart so quickly. Ignoring his 'siblings' reactions he looked at her with a tad bit more warmth than he ever showed anyone, much less his 'family', and waited patiently for her to take it.

"Will you take me to a candy shop before bringing me back to Kitty-chan?" Yachiru tilted her head to the side cutely with wide sparkling dark pink eyes as she lashed onto the front of his outfit, not at all minding the growing dark glare that he was giving her to let go of him. He stared for a minute or two in silence at the young girl before he closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Yay!"

...

A dark purple haired teenager glared at herself in the mirror of her bathroom before lowering the gaze to the collar at was on her neck that had been a royal pain in her ass in the past. It restricted the level of her chakra and it hurt to use it altogether because of it, it was something she was sad to say she got used to. Thanks to her 'father' it was put on her the day she was adopted, after all he couldn't control a powerful neko demon, could he?

She grew to hate the hidden village where she came from, hated the mere idea of being called 'princess' of said village when she wasn't. Her kin had died and slipping in it's place with a sense of entitlement was this family that just didn't know what to do with her... other then trying their hand at controling her that is. Her 'father' hated her, hated the very idea of her and so had the village that had no choice but to accept her grudgingly because of the collar making her weak and therefore 'not dangerous'. Kenpachi, even though he was nice to her, wasn't her real brother to begin with.. and yet they were close. They made each other work harder, pushed each other to never give up.. and even though she was happy with the illusion that she belonged somewhere, she had to know who she was.

 _This collar had to come off_ , Yoruichi glared daggers at the constricting material again that had runes on the outside and charka enlaced on the inside. She then pulled a kunai and an old scroll that she stole from her 'father' out of her ninja pack, _one way or another._

With a swift flick of her wrist, the scroll unraveled and symbols lit up a brightly with a color that matched her eyes, making the playful glints brighten with happiness as she read the words quickly before taking the kunai and started to cut through the blasted thing. Only a few minutes later, the leather collar fell to the bathroom tile floor with a noise that echoed in her ears. Feelings that were unknown to her spiraled inside her body and made her feel more alive than she had ever felt before. On the outside, her chakra flared and a huge wave of it washed over the buildings and Gaara, who sighed again as Yachiru took her time to pick out numerous types of candy, stopped short as the demon inside of him all but purred.

The pink haired girl stopped and twisted her head sharply to the side, her half full big back of candy clutched in her hands as her eyebrows pulled together, "Kitty-chan?" She was pulled up roughly over Gaara's shoulder as he ran for where the power was coming from before pouting at the amount of candy she got, "But.. but.. I didn't get enough!"

Even though she couldn't see it, Gaara gave the street in front of him a dry look. His mate just had to give the little girl candy! He didn't care about how many she got right about now, all he cared about was the powerful chakra that had every ninja inching away from the house that his mate and her family were staying in. He never felt that much power coming off of his mate before, it almost bypassed his and that was something that never happened..

May kami help the unfortunate soul that dared to piss her off.

When they got there though, there was no intruder. Yoruichi was different though : her body was curvier, her eyes were more cat-like, and the collar that seemed to restrict her was gone.. She grinned widely when they burst through the door, not at all disturbed by their presence or Soifon's as the girl ran passed them to get a look at her friend with her hand resting on her sword. When Soifon saw no threat in sight, she opened her mouth to demand what was wrong only to pause when she saw that the collar was gone. She breathed out her name softly and Yoruichi paid her no mind as she tilted her head back and forth, her ears and tail revealing themselves before it seemed that she was shrinking into her clothes that fell to the floor.

Soifon's eyes widened, her throat caught in confusion before a small ball moved underneath the orange overshirt that Yoruichi wore, peaking out with golden eyes was a bombay black cat. Soifon blinked at it's cuteness, Yachiru squealed and wanted to get down so she could pet it, Kenpachi who was lingering by the door blinked before shaking his head and moving one foot in front of the other out of the house and Gaara.. He stared, eyeing his mate's new form.

_He was willing to bet that there wasn't going to ever be a 'normal' day with her in his life.. and Gaara felt that he didn't mind that much._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I thought that I would try something new. I love these two characters, and I love the idea that someone as awesome as Yoruichi is Gaara's mate. I liked how it turned out. This chapter was based off of an idea and I just went from there and started to type. I hope you like it just as much as I liked to write it.
> 
> Shukaku will be dark and yes, he will have blood lust but with Yoruichi - he will be as gray tinted as possible. It will want to .. not so much shield her from the blood lust, but try to impress her. A want he will channel through Gaara. Gaara will get to the strong, silent, elite, sexy type of character we just can't help but love. Matsuri will be in here and will try and epically fail to go after Gaara. I have little things that I want to happen, one of them being Yoruichi go to help Team Guy fight Kisame and fangirl with yellow bright stars in her eyes when she seems how big of he is. Lol, we may have lots of scenes for that to happen but I look forward to writing it.
> 
> The cat collar : Over the years she has grown accustomed to it, grudgingly, and it was forced on her at birth - she hates it with a passion. She doesn't like the whole 'princess - royalty - blah, blah, blah'. She is a powerful neko demon but the collar hinders her chakra - doesn't mean she won't be badass. She will break it eventually but for now, people will think she is just another ordinary girl with superspeed and badass strength. She will be close to Naruto, as well as Hinata, and seeing as how I despise a certain pink haired fangirl by the name of Sakura - there will be bashing. (damn annoying bitch not only) and there will be bashing of Saskue.


End file.
